The plaque assay was used to monitor the dynamics of antibody secreting cell production to LPS in a variety of mouse strains, and under various perturbations. Anti-LPS hybrids have been developed in order to study the role of idiotypic regulation. We intend to monitor the production of anti-anti-LPS plaque forming cells. Similar studies have been started for the bacterial levan system.